


The Archer Veterinarian and the Cat Knight

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Boy Cecil, Because I can, F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship, and also, cause I'm weak for that, who saves cats on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Kain arranges a first meeting for his best friend Cecil.It goes better than planned.
Relationships: Rosa Joanna Farrell/Cecil Harvey
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Kudos: 1





	The Archer Veterinarian and the Cat Knight

“So, what happened this time?” Kain asked. “It’s not as if you like staying to class longer than you have to.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. The prof wanted to lecture me for sleeping during class, again. It’s not as if I’m the only one who does that.” Cecil replied.

“So what, you think he’s got a grudge against you or something?”

“I don’t care. What’s done is done. If he doesn’t want me to sleep in class, he should try making class more interesting.”

“And you told him that?”

“I told him that if he wants to teach criminal law, he should step up and actually teach criminal law, not civil code.”

“What’s that obsession with criminal law even?”

Cecil shrugs. “Everyone, or at least, most everyone, goes into law for it.”

“What’s so exciting about murder even?”

“Tell you what: what’s exciting about beating up assholes?”

“You put them into their places?”

“Exactly. And well, if you accidentally get overboard and end up killing someone, I’ll be there to defend your ass in court. Then you’ll see what’s exciting about criminal law.”

Kain shakes his head. “Anyways, I saw Rosa today.”

“Rosa?”

“Yeah. Med student, archery champion. I should introduce you to one another. I’d like to see you butt heads with her. She’s pretty stubborn when it comes to some things.”

“That’s the first time I can remember hearing you talk about a girl. Do you like her? Want a wingman? I can do that.”

“Nah, Rosa’s definitely more your type of girl. You’ll see.” Kain smiles. “So, how about we go to the archery range later this evening?”

“Sure thing.”

-//-

Kain was proud of himself, if he could say so. It was obvious there was some mutual interest to each other, without being turned off by their differences. And then there was the Cat Incident™ that took place.

Well, it was a regular thing that happened, that being Cecil beating up a bunch of guys beating up a kitten. Needless to say, that was sweet, in a way. Not just in the “aaawww” sense because Cecil is tall and dresses like an edgy biker gang member and sometimes acts like one. But looks after kittens.

Anyways, the point is that Rosa appreciates the fact that Cecil beat up those guys and is now fawning over the kitten. She pulls up some bandages from her bag, as if she’s always prepared for events like that, ties up the kitten’s bloody leg, makes a quick call to a vet office to bring the kitten in, and asks Cecil to drive her there, if he won’t mind.

Cecil being Cecil, agrees, of course, handles his helmet to Rosa like a true Knight, and off they go, speeding as much possible but without going over the speed limit, because that could cause them all sorts of trouble and delays, and Cecil was too soft to risk the kitty’s health, no matter how tough he looked the rest of the time.

Job well done, indeed.


End file.
